


Sneks and Specs

by Ispotate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispotate/pseuds/Ispotate
Summary: It starts with a snake, as all good stories do.Logan found a snake, the other one not far behind. As he patches up their wounds, he starts to notice feelings grow.(Ew, feelings)My submission to the Ts Storytime Big bang on Tumblr.Not completed, due to executive dysfunction. Hopefully completed soon.https://justabookworm39.tumblr.com/post/187312112363/torn-between-a-love-and-a-hate-my-entry-forMy lovely partner for this project, @justabookworm39! Follow the link to see their amazing post on my (lackluster) story! Could not have asked for a better, kinder, understanding project partner!





	Sneks and Specs

It started when Logan found a terrarium on his bed. 

Logan knew that no one had been in his room and the terrarium was too big for just one person to carry. 

Looking around to see any identification who it belonged to, he found a note. 'Please take care of pancake,' it said, 'I find myself unable to care for her in my current situation.' “what do they mean 'situation'?” Logan asked himself.

Looking inside the tank the Logical side from the face staring back at him. Logan jumped back, startled, before looking closer. A large albino ball python was curled up on a stick and seem to stare at Logan curiously. “You must be pancake.” Logan left. 

The side summoned a table and smaller tank, then tried to coax pancake into the container. Luckily, the snake seemed to understand him and quickly slithered into said tank. Logan looked around his room trying to find a place to put the larger terrarium. 

he moved a bookshelf aside and summoned yet another table, this one sturdier and slightly larger. It was very Bland and practical but creativity was never Logan's Forte. 

Speaking of creativity, the Logical side summoned roman to his room. “you called, specs?” the fanciful side stopped as he saw the terrarium on the bed. “pray tell, dear Logan, what that is?” he said. Logan shrugged in response. “I have no idea Roman, I was hoping maybe you would have an explanation. Creatures in the mindscape happen to be in your area of expertise.” roman shook his head noticing the ball python in the middle of the room. “I don't believe I created any such cuties as this.” he cooed the last part at the snake. “what's their name?” he asked, turning back to Logan.

“pancake,” he replied, “but the point of me summoning you here wasn't to coo at the snake. I was wondering if you could help me move the terrarium onto this table." "of course, dear specs!” roman said moving towards the bed. Logan grabbed one side of the terrarium as Roman grabbed the other and both lifted it with minimal struggle, quickly moving to the other side of the room where the table lay. “and, there! That wasn't so difficult.” the creative side remarked as it was put down. Logan nodded to his words and put pancake into the terrarium. 

“thank you for the help, roman. I believe that will be all.” roman bowed and made his way towards the door. “will we be seeing you for dinner, Logan?” he said as he exited the room. “I believe so.” Logan responded offhandedly, and Roman left shutting the door behind him.   
“now, what else will you be needing?” Logan said, mostly to himself, as he summon a book on ball pythons.

Hours later Logan headed down for dinner. Parents miles is he reached the dining room handing him a plate of food. “hey, lolo! Roman hear tells us you have a new friend.” sitting down Logan nodded in response. “an albino Python name pancake.” the logical side spoke. Virgil seemed to pay more attention at that. “pancake?” he asked warily. Logan noted his concern, and mentally filed it away for later examination. “yes, an odd name, I know, but fitting it seems.” 

The night went on discussing little more about the snake, and soon enough it was time for bed. However, Logan noticed Virgil acting a little more cautious than usual. “are you all right, Virgil?” the Logical side questioned. 

Virgil himself looked once around before answering. “I'm fine, lo. Really. Just... Keep a lookout, okay? Just for... Just for anything unusual.” Logan nodded, bewildered, and continued getting ready for bed.

In his room made sure everything was ready for pancake and went to bed with dreamless thoughts.  
\- - - -  
Logan was up the next day uncharacteristically awake. Take a couple cups of coffee to wake up The Logical side, but it seems as though this day was just right. Pancake Did not seem to be up yet, but Logan paid no heed to them, walking downstairs in an effort to make sure everything was ready for breakfast. He was nearly in the kitchen when the groan from the couch startled him. Turning around fast, Logan saw Deceit lying on the couch. 

he was covered in scratches and bruises, no doubt put there by more malevolent sides. Deceit had yet to notice the Logical side though, so slowly Logan approached. " Deceit?" he said softly, " are you alright?"

The snake side was startled awake from his Restless sleep. Scrambling off the couch, he looked at Logan warily. said side held up his hands placating. " it's all right, Deceit. I'm not going to harm you."

The snake side scoffed. " like I'm going to believe you." shaking his head like he was resigning himself, he continued. " I'm not sorry, i won't get out of your hair"

" wait!" Logan calls out after him. " I didn't mean to offend you, or scare you off, but are you seriously all right?"   
There was something softer in the snake sides eyes. " i... I am Not alright, thanks." 

This wasn't a one-off occasion, however. The longer Logan had pancake in his possession, the more often he seemed to find Deceit on the common room couch. He was always littered in bruises and scratches, and Logan was becoming more concerned. Pancake themself was also being more restless as if she could sense the growing tension in Logans life. It was after the second week of this happening that someone else walked down the stairs instead of Logan.  
\---  
Logan woke up late, having spent the night before planning Thomas' schedule for the next video. However Logan was more stressed than usual. What with trying to manage Pancakes needs as well as his own, and not to mention the snake side seeming to crop up everywhere in the light side of the mindscape during video recordings (much to the displeasure of the others), Logan found himself stretched thin.

When looking at the clock, Logan panicked for a moment and rushed downstairs. The commons where empty though, leading Logan to relax a bit. Maybe Deceit didn't require his assistance any more? But strangely, this did little to quell the slight ache in his heart. 

"Ew, feelings." He muttered to himself, ambling back up to his room. Perhaps Deceit's disappearance could be explored further after more adequate rest. 'But why had he gone missing?' Logan's brain supplied unhelpfully. 'Is there something wrong with him? Is he too seriously hurt? Had someone taken him?'

'Does he not like me anymore?' 

Logan growled to himself, frustration evident on his face as the questions continued rapid fire and the ache in his heart increased tenfold.  
Someone else stopped his train of thought as he finished making his way to his door down the hall. 

"Logan! I didn't know you were up this early!" 

"Good morning, Patton." 

Patton laughed lightly and walked over before Logan could retreat back to his room. "Do I need to call the police?" Logan startled. "What for?" Patton grinned in response, and Logan knew he was in for it. "So you could get a-rest-ted! You look exhausted, kiddo!" 

"We are the same age, Patton." Logan replied tiredly, groaning at the pun so early in the morning. "And besides, I was just heading back to bed anyway. So no need to worry." He turned towards Patton once more. "You will be getting your recommended amount of sleep as well?" Patton smiled softly and with a sort of fondness that Logan couldn't decipher in his tired stupor.   
"Of course, buddy. Let's get some shut eye, huh?" Logan nodded once and turned into his bedroom, collapsing on the bed as soon as he shut the door.

He didn't notice Pancake slithering worriedly, looking towards the door with fear.  
\---  
The day passed as normally as it could have, but Logan was tense throughout the day. After all, why could Deceit suddenly be gone? Was it really Logan's fault? Or was something afoul in the mindscape? Deciding to try to investigate further, Logan explored the commons more thoroughly. 

Deceit often took residency on the left end of the couch, as it was closer to the space heater and not easily seen when one was in the kitchen. The pillows on that side of the couch looked rumpled but we're still in place. That means someone was here, but had fixed the couch cushions before leaving. Looking closer, there was a little spot of blood. Unless you knew it was there (or actively seeking clues) no one would spot it. "Curiouser and curiouser." He mumbled to himself. 

"Hey Loganberry?" Patton called from the kitchen, where both he and Roman were making oatmeal for breakfast. Logan hummed, trying to look under the couch for more clues. "Whatcha doing, bud?" 

Having found nothing, the Logical side stood once more. "I…" he started. What should he even say in this situation? 'I'm looking for the lying side who has probably been beaten by someone on the regular for a few weeks to even months now?' God, just saying it to himself brings forth so many problems. 

"I'm looking for something out of the ordinary." There, that should work. He turned to the kitchen, finally looking at the other sides. "I believe something happened earlier, and it is messing with my ability to concentrate, so I must discover the source of my discomfort." Roman whistled at the explanation. "And here we thought Virgil was the worry wart, Sometimes Low-gan." Said side appeared suddenly in the doorway, causing Roman to shriek shrilly on greeting. "You called, princey?" Virgil laughed, clutching his sides.

Patton chuckled warmly, Logan looking on awkwardly. "Well, Logan was just trying to find something, kiddo." The anxious side turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Whatcha looking for, pocket protector?" Logan furrowed his brow for a moment. 

"Did you sense anything amiss early this morning, Virgil? Around 3 in the morning?" Logan asked. "Devils hour, huh?" He pulled at his sleeve. "A door slammed, but in all honesty I thought that was you. Haven't you been up at that time for a while now?" Logan flushed, semi-outed.

Patton gasped comically. "Logan Crofters Sanders!" "Not my middle name-" "Have you been not sleeping lately?! No wonder you look dead on your feet, kiddo!" "We are the same age-" "What could you have been doing at 3 a.m.?" Logan frowned slightly. "In actuality, Patton, I was not up that early today. My alarm must have been turned off, as I woke up a good time later, you recall."   
The others looked at each other with a sort of hesitancy. "Well, Specs, we'll help you find what you're looking for." Roman said. "And you'll join us for dinner, right?" Patton asked placatingly. Logan hummed noncommittally, but nodded anyway, if just for Patton's sake. "If that will be all, I must get back to searching." With that he was off again.  
\-----  
The entire day, The entire day, Logan hadn't found what had caused Deceit's disappearance. The others were getting more and more worried as Logan became more frantic throughout the day. In the end, all they could do was watch as Logan became still and semi lifeless at the end of the day towards dinner time. 

They ate their meal in silence (it was Logan's favourite, but he hadn't ate more than a quarter of it). Roman looked at the others, trying to get one of them to start a conversation.   
It was Patton who broke the silence. "Lolo? Bud?" Logan made a small noise of acknowledgement. "Well, what do you think of relationships between facets of someone's personality and function?" ("Surprisingly put together, love." "Shhh, Princey!") Logan tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'll admit, it hadn't crossed my mind until more recently. Why do you ask?" He stated.

Patton squirmed a little in his seat before just blurting it out. "We're dating!" Logan blinked twice. Patton giggled sheepishly. "'We' as in, Virgil, Ro and I." Logan just blinked again, slowly processing the information. 

"I… I'm happy for you. All of you." He spoke after a few tense moments. He really was. But strangely, not as happy as he should have been.

Patton glowed with happiness at Logan's words, Virgil physically deflating in relief and Roman puffing up with pride. "We're glad you understand, Lo." The princely side said warmly.   
Nodding to nothing in particular, Logan got up from the dinner table, moving methodically and scurrying up the stairs when he had the chance. The sudden rush of numbness and too much emotion throwing him for a loop, the Logical side collapsed in his room, letting out a small,   
pained noise.

Why did he both feel this way, and not feel the right way about the newly revealed relationship? Was it because he didn't like it? No, no he had been truthful when he said he was happy for them.

In fact…

Logan forgot all about the relationship revealed when he remembered something. Something that had happened throughout the day. He hadn't lied once. In fact, no one had. Logan couldn't even lie to himself right now about his influx of emotions. Everyone today told the truth or some semblance of it.

It was at this that Logan rushed down the stairs to the others, startling them out of whatever other serious conversation they were having.  
"Logan! What's wrong this time, dear?" Patton asked soothingly (if in vain).

"Deceit's gone."


End file.
